Goku vs. Retak'ka
Goku vs. Retak'ka is a What-If Death Battle its upcoming video from NicoNico and Youtube. Description DBS vs Boboiboy Movie 2! Who will come out alive during its ki fight to the death? Note that Retak'ka Supra (a.k.a Ultimate Voltra) will destroy boboiboy Supra. ''' Interlude (Cue Invader) TBA Goku TBA Retak'ka TBA Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all '''It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle At Fraser's Hill, Retak'ka scares a lot of people and turns into Retak'ka Gamma! Retak'ka kills a few people (esp. Beerus, Frieza). Later Goku appears in the same time. Later when he finds out, Goku and Retak'ka had false argument. Goku was pissed to retak'ka and he starts to shout a goku. Goku punches retak'ka's face but he missed, until he transforms into Retak'ka Voltra. Get ready for a battle. FIGHT! Goku was pissed and he fought retak'ka. Retak'ka uses his volts but he dodged it, goku uses Kamehameha... Later retak'ka uses volts and defeat goku but... Goku uses his super saiyan 2 and later retak'ka transforms into Retak'ka Balak. Retak'ka Balak decided to tie goku. But goku avoided it. Retak'ka fought him and Goku kills Retak'ka. Later Goku uses 2X Kamehameha. Retak'ka getting killed soon. Later he revives as Retak'ka Gamma! Retak'ka Gamma uses his maximum power! Retak'ka Says "Retak'ka Kuasa Maksimum!" and Retak'ka managed to destroy him. After that... Goku transforms into Super Saiyan God Goku. (music stops) Goku was tired of losing, goku fought him and defeat retak'ka, later he stopped retak'ka but... Retak'ka say "Dang itu! Anda idiot bodoh, Kakkorot" Goku did that once again, retak'ka transforms into retak'ka Beliung, the wind starts. Zen-oh screaming sounds to start then stopped. Goku said "Fukanō! Nante kotoda! Fukanō! Nante kotoda! Fukanō! Nante kotoda!". He says again "Koreha dekimasen!". Retak'ka laughs and defeats goku. (music stops) Goku was transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and he says "Ikou!" Later that, Retak'ka planned to defeat goku and he says "Apa? Mustahil! Mustahil! Saya akan menghalang anda! Ia Super Saiyan Blue!". Retak'ka screams. Papa and Pipi zola feels scared of the Super Saiyan Blue. Then goku was pissed to retak'ka. Retak'ka fought goku in Fraser's Hill later the hill and some houses has been destroyed and Retak'ka Beliung uses wind powers but goku avoided it, Goku says "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Later Retak'ka killed by Goku but Retak'ka turned into Retak'ka Crystal and attacks Goku but he dodges it, He is turning into Kaioken X100 and he charged retak'ka using dragon fist, it says "DRAGON FIST!". Later the dragon destroyed by retak'ka using crystals. After that, Retak'ka sends goku into a ground. Vegeta says "Nantekotta, retak' ka wa tsuyo sugimashita!". Everyone said that. Later on them, Goku stands up. (music stops) Retak'ka says "Saya akan menunjukkan kepada anda kuasa sebenar saya". Later said "Kuasa Maksimum, Kuasa Elemental! Jernih!" Retak'ka laughs and smashes and sends goku into another hill. Later goku dies. Everyone cried. The Zen-Oh screams again and stops. Retak'ka is getting pissed but Goku revives as Ultra Instinct. Retak'ka fought and thunder appears and explodes any stuff, later goku scraps Retak'ka. After that Goku was tired of losing, Retak'ka changes to Retak'ka Balak! and uses vines but goku dodged it. Goku uses Kamehameha and he destroyed him. The big explosion is coming... Later Retak'ka getting pissed. (music stops) Retak'ka was fused into Retak'ka supra and laughs like evil. Retak'ka was in Full Power, and fought goku. The lighting dooms. The big explosion appeared after fighting. The ground shaking. Later goku punches retak'ka but he teleported it. Retak'ka grabs his absolute power. He uses beams and goku defeated by retak'ka. Everyone shouts at goku. The zen-oh screams again and stops. Beerus says "Shinjirarenai! Fukanōna!" Retak'ka talking after that. Goku will face off it's Mastered Ultra Instinct. (music stops) Retak'ka makes him angry but Goku has to defeat him. He says "AHHH! MUNGKIN!" Goku destroys him in a rush attack and smashes retak'ka into the ground with many of their rocks and houses. Goku will say "HA!!!!!!!" in a ultimate attack with Supreme Kamehameha! Retak'ka was destroyed. Later Retak'ka lost the battle but goku continues the battle. (music stops) Goku and frieza helps destroying Retak'ka after He changed to Retak'ka Krystal. Retak'ka grabs crystal and crush to frieza but he throws to retak'ka and smashes him. Goku was pissed and turns into super saiyan god. After the battle. He uses dragon fist to destroy him. Later his head was cut short by dragon fist. K.O. Verdict TBA Results TBA (except...) Wiz: You really need to work on your puns. Anyway, the winner is Goku Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Energy vs Elements' themed Death Battles